Friendship
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: Team seven mourns over Sakura's death, unknown to them, she was always there right beside them. No pairings. Oneshot


_Friendship_

**_Authoress: _Tsuki (Friend)**

**_For: _Ai Tenshi No Kokoro, Happy Birthday!**

* * *

**A Message from the Temporary-Authoress...**

Hi, you probably don't know me but I'm a friend of Kaze-chan. She let me use her computer since I'm staying over at her family's since they're on business and she and her sisters and cousins are alone here. We're having a weekend sleep over. Wicked huh? Anyways, a wandering star out there known as Ai Tenshi No Kokoro is a close friend of mine who recently moved to New York. Today is her birthday so can you guys help me wish her a happy birthday? Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Sasuke looked out at the meadow and sighed. _My Hime... where are you? _he thought to himself. His best friend, Sakura had died. "Why? You had promised you'd let Naruto and me or Kakashi-sensei leave first...you broke our most precious promise... you are the main person of the promise... you were the key to make sure the promise be kept... but still... you can't change the fact that it's broken... the promise is broken..."

**_X_**

_Team seven stood near a meadow outside of Konoha. They were all joking with each other. "Ahaha, ne Naruto, you shouldn't bet if Sasuke could get a girlfriend before you! He can get a baby before you!" said Sakura. They laughed, well, Sasuke chuckled. "I'm saying the truth people!" they once again laughed or chuckled. _

"_I agree, but, Naruto, you should use protection before you win the bet. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself now would ya?" asked Kakashi winking. They all stared at his face, disgusted. _

"_How can you say that? I'm not betting that anymore!" he shouted angrily, but had a tinge of happiness in them. They laughed at him. "HEY! STOP LAUGHING!" _

"_-Snort- Oh my gosh! Naruto –Snort- you are so funny!" Sakura laughed. They smiled. Nobody would want to sacrifice such a kind and innocent blossom like their teammate or student.  
_

_The boys all thought for a moment before talking. "Sakura..." said Sasuke. She looked at him and smiled. _

"_Hai?" she said, looking at them. They all had a spark of kindness in their eyes. _

"_Let's make a promise..." continued Naruto. Kakashi continued next. _

"_That... if one of us was to die first..." _

"_It won't be you..." they finished all together. She looked at them, her eyes filled with sadness and tears. _

"_Guys... I don't know if I can keep such a promise... you never know who will die first in this sort of world." she said. They stared at her for a long time. _

"_But... please?" asked Naruto. Sasuke looked at her intently. Kakashi just stared at the ground. Her tears flowed down freely. _

"_I don't know... but alright..." she said. They all pinky promised. One pinky crossed over another. _

**_X_**

"You broke your promise..." Naruto voiced. "We had all mourned for you. We had hoped that you would be alive the longest... until we three died. We wanted our promise to show everyone... that you are our precious blossom that will always be treasured... all of Konoha mourned for you... Sakura-chan..." his voice now held anger in them, his eyes were welled up with unshed tears.

Kakashi spoke next. "All of us had spent a whole month glaring at everyone who said that you deserved to die for being a burden to the team. But really... you weren't. You were our greatest and purest treasure. We were supposed to protect you... but we didn't... we were stupid... and for that... we're sorry."

They all looked at her picture on the large stone they had made there. She looked so happy and her jade orbs held happiness and kindness in them. Her smile was wide and open, showing everyone who passed along the meadow that she was indeed the nicest girl and the most innocent. The grave stone held a few kunai marked kanji words on it.

**Haruno Sakura**_, forever a member of Team 7.  
A brave kunoichi that died in the war between Konohagakure and Yukigakure.  
**K.I.A (Killed in Action)**_

Without them to notice, a pink spirit was flying around them. The spirit smiled and flew around them. The meadow was filled with fireflies, lighting up the dark place. This place was their secret. The warm wind flowed around, as if crying. The water was still and cold. It wasn't as warm as it was... it used to be moving peacefully and had a warm glow in it.

_**Yesterday Kotoba ga tarinakute**_

**_Surechigatta to shitemo_**

**_Yamenaide Motto wakaritai_**

"If only you were still here... we would've been so happy like before... like when our angel was still here to accompany us..."

**_Toki ni hitoro ni naritakute_**

**_Tabi wo shite mo kokoro wa_**

**_Umaranai Soshite taisetsu na hito ni kizuku yo_**

"We would still be the perfect team seven... team Kakashi... the team that held innocence, beauty, grace, cheerfulness, and strength... but it's now ruined... it's not a beauty... not innocent... not graceful... not cheerful... not strong... but... eruptive and angry... only..."

_**Itsumo itsumo**_

**_Sou umakuyuku to wa kagirinai mainichi Dakedo waratte_**

**_Kimi ga kureta_**

**_Tatta hitokoto ga dorehodo ureshikatta ka_**

**_Zutto zutto oboeteru_**

"Forever... we hope your spirit will fly freely in the skies..."

**_Memories Mafuyu no kaerimichi_**

**_Shiroi yuki ni ashiato_**

**_Furitsumoru Atatakana kimochi_**

They were surprised when a soft voice joined them. _"You guys don't know how happy you made me... I'm happy... that I died to protect my precious people... Arigato... team seven... and you're wrong, it still holds innocence... grace... beauty... cheerfulness... and strength... please... do not mourn... for I am happy to die for you... continue on with your life happily for me..."_ that voice... they recognized as... Sakura's. They looked at the pink spirit that slowed whimsically around them.

_**Itsuka hanarete kurasu hi ga**_

**_Kite mo Kitto tomodachi_**

**_Dare yori mo itsumo chikaku ni kanjite iru kara_**

They smiled as they felt warmth surface the cold area. The fireflies were around them, joining them. "Sakura..." whispered Sasuke. The spirit turned into Sakura, except her hair was in a bun and some curled hair was down surrounding her head. She had on a red, white, and pink kimono with stars and cherry blossoms on it. She smiled. Her spirit form planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

**_Tooku tooku_**

**_Tada kagayaite mieta mirai ga sugu soko Saa ikanakucha_**

**_Kitto kimi ga_**

**_Sono akogare ya negai wo kanaerukoto_**

**_Zutto zutto shinjiteru_**

"_Ashiteru... Sasuke-kun... thank you... Kakashi-sensei... and Naruto-kun... Naruto... there is another girl waiting for you in Konoha... don't just love me..."_ Naruto stared at her, his face filled with confusion. _"Hahaha... you'll get it..."_

_**Itsumo itsumo**_

_**Sou umakuyuku to wa kagirinai mainichi Dakedo waratte**_

**_Kimi ga kureta_**

**_Tatta hitokoto ga dorehodo ureshikatta ka_**

**_Zutto zutto oboeteru_**

"_If you guys get lonely, then come here. When I see you here from the heavens, I'll come down for a visit. K? You guys are the best. But know this, I can only see people that I trust. And there is a limit of how much time I have whenever I come here. I will have two hours. I'm sure I can help you guys with your problems."_ she explained. The boys looked at her.

"Aa..." they answered. She smiled.

_**Tooku tooku**_

**_Tada kagayaite mieta mirai ga sugu soko Saa ikanakucha_**

**_Kitto kimi ga_**

**_Sono akogare ya negai wo kanaerukoto_**

**_Zutto zutto shinjiteru_**

**_Zutto zutto shinjiteru_**

She soon disappeared into the skies. They gasped in awe as pure white wings stretched out from behind her. Her hair was now let loose, it fell to her knees, a golden light surrounded her form. She soon descended to Heaven as they only saw a transparent face looking down at them smiling with tears falling down her face... Sakura was an angel that turns into the brightest golden star in the sky at night. She was the wind in the morning.

Soon, they fell asleep. All had their hearts all warmed up, this was a fresh new beginning, a beginning where they'll fulfill her death wish. To be happy...

In the morning, when they woke up, they felt something in their palms. They looked at their palms and smiled, a smile filled with happiness. In their hands was a star shaped locket, inside held their picture and music played. Gentle music. But, what made their hearts warm up was the on the front of the star shaped locket were the three words... _Friends for Life_...

"Arigato Sakura..." they whispered. Naruto suddenly bounced up and down with happiness. The wind around them blew wildly, they suddenly remembered that the wind was Sakura in the morning.

"_Gee that's all you could say? Meanies!"_ she yelled. Naruto grinned wider.

"SAKURA-CHAN GAVE ME A PRESENT! IN YOUR FACE TEME!" he shouted. Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked. Kakashi sighed.

"Baka... she gave me a present too... dobe..." he said. Naruto stared at his palm.

"EH? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAKURA-CHAN WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM A PRESENT TOO!" Naruto complained. Sakura's voice now held anger in them.

"_Baka! BECAUSE HE'S PART OF TEAM SEVEN! HE'S PART OF OUR FAMILY! THE HARUCHIZU FAMILY! THAT'LL BE A MIX SINCE ALL OUR PARENTS DIED! Ha is from Hatake. Ru is from Haruno. Chi is from Uchiha. And last but not least, Zu, from Uzumaki!" _she said. Her melodious voice was heard across the meadow. They smiled. You could always count on her or Naruto to be creative.

"Haruchizu... I like the sound of it... Haruchizu..." said Kakashi. They sighed when he started chanting the name again and again.

"_Okay, Kakashi-sensei must be crazy! He needs to stop eating candy- I mean reading porn!" _Sakura giggled. They all laughed... well except Kakashi, he was in 'Haruchizu Land.'

"Hahahahahahahhahahahaha..."

**BAM**!

"OW! TEME WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR LAUGHING IN MY EAR DOBE!"

**BANG**!

"OW! SAKURA!"

"_STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!"_

"Now, now, no need for arguing team seven! Today is a sunny day!"

**BOOM**!

**BANG**!

**BAM**!

"URUSAI KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"MOMMY!"

* * *

Owari

* * *

Here are the translated into English song lyrics!

_Friendship _–from Love Hina

_**Yesterday, words were not enough**_

_**Even if we pass each other, don't stop**_

_**I want to understand more**_

_**Sometimes I want to be alone**_

**_Even as I journey, my heart is not content_**

_**And then I take notice of the one that's important to me**_

_**Always, always**_

_**Days will not always go well, but do smile**_

_**The amount of joy I felt**_

_**With only the few words that you gave to me**_

_**Is what I will always remember**_

_**Memories, on the way back in mid-winter**_

_**Footprints in the white snow**_

_**A warm feeling descends and builds**_

_**Someday, the time for us to part will come**_

_**Surely, we will still be friends**_

_**For I can always feel you closer than anyone else**_

_**Faraway, faraway**_

_**The future that I only saw shining is there straight ahead, so come, we must go**_

_**That the wishes you longed for**_

_**Will most surely come true**_

_**Is what I will always believe in**_

_**Always, always**_

_**Days will not always go well, but do smile**_

_**The amount of joy I felt**_

_**With only the few words that you gave to me**_

_**Is what I will always remember**_

_**Faraway, faraway**_

_**The future that I only saw shining is there straight ahead, so come, we must go**_

_**That the wishes you longed for**_

_**Will most surely come true**_

_**Is what I will always believe in**_

_**That is what I will always believe in**_

* * *

**Credits to Tsuki for writing this story! **

**Song from Locket -** Aishuu (Love Hina) **  
**

**Main Song - **Friendship (Love Hina) **  
**

**_Suggestion: _If you want to download the songs then go to Gendou Dot Com. Register and then go to Anime Music and click on Download. And then, there will be a box that says, Search For, look to the right of the box and choose Anime Title only, and then go back to the search box and type in, Love Hina. There will be two pages of Love Hina song downloads, search for the songs, Aishuu and Friendship. And then just wait for it to finish downloading and hear the magical songs!**

Happy birthday, Ai Tenshi no Kokoro. **  
**


End file.
